The Touch of Fear
by Marie Writer
Summary: Monroe is back and he isn't happy. He needs someone to blame, when that someone steps up and goes willingly what will happen to the people she leaves behind? Does Monroe have an agenda or does he just want revenge? Sequel to my other story, "Sacrifice". Charlie/Jason and Nora/Miles.
1. Chapter 1

_I guess everyone wanted MORE Jason -Nate-/Charlie from me… so here's a new story for you to (possibly) obsess over. (if you like it was much anyway)_

_Takes place a couple of months after Charlie and crew find a new home, it's a rather large town like where Charlie and Danny are from, but it's couple of states away from there._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie stood with a bemused smile on her face, standing only a couple of yards away from the sitting figure of her recent boyfriend, Jason. "Jason…?"

The man jumped and spun around, still holding the fishing rod in front of him, "God, Charlie, you scared the shit out of me!" He turned back around when Charlie started to walk over to him, sitting to his left side and watching the bobber bounce in the small ripples of the lake before them. "You're getting better at sneaking up on people…"

"I never thought you to be a fishing kinda guy," She said, amusement tinting her voice her mouth twisted into a smirk, disregarding his previous comment humbly.

Jason shrugged and looked over and down to her a thoughtful look on his face before looking back out across the lake. "Only when I need to think about something, it lets me think but it keeps me focused on something so I don't get too lost within myself." There was a pause and Charlie felt her smile falter before picking back up when he spoke, only to fall completely at his words. "Reminds me of a time before the blackout… when my dad was still my dad."

Charlie's frown deepened and she looked away from the sparking lake, the sun was casting a beautiful orange hue on the usually greenish lake in the sunset. "Do you-"

"No." He growled and looked down at Charlie a scowl set on his face before it softened at seeing her surprised reaction. "No," he said gently and looked back to the bobber. "I don't regret leaving him there. He wasn't my father. The man that I shot and left for dead was a ruthless monster with no regards to my well being," He looked back down at her, his lips twitching with sadness and pulling the corners of his lips down further. "A monster who nearly killed you." He finished and cupped the side of her cheek with his hand.

She tilted her head further into his touch and smiled at him reassuringly, "but he didn't…" she broadened her smile, "because you saved me." She held his hand to her face with one of her own.

"You saved me…" He countered and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She leaned into him and he brought his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they watched the sun set over the lake, enjoying the serene feeling of it all as they listened to the music of nature; birds and crickets, frogs and the wind in the leaves.

"You know there's no fish in here, right?" Charlie asked with a teasing smile on her lips. His eyes went wide before relaxing with his own smile.

"Yea-"

A gunshot sounded in the valley and they both ducked out of instinct, when they realized the gun wasn't near them they stood and began running back to their home. Charlie felt her gut wrench as she ran, this was so like the day her father died… when Danny had been taken. She had been off on her own and when she came back her dad was dead and Danny was gone.

That wouldn't happen again, not if she could help it.

The ran through the side entrance of their gated community and froze when they saw the armada of horses and militia, Monroe sat on the black horse holding Danny by the hair as his hose trotted around in circles. "_Where is your uncle, boy?!"_ He boomed his voice carrying across the entire town.

The entire town's population stood on the town line, watching as Monroe and his men bullied the young 17 year old boy, helpless. Without thinking Charlie ran from the shadows, shaking Jason's attempts to stop her, and shouted at the older man to stop. "Leave him alone!" She demanded, stalking up to the horses like she owned the place. "Who do you think you are to keep bullying us like this!" She screamed and ran up and grabbed Danny away from a shocked Monroe.

"Why if it isn't Charlie, the stubborn girl who blew up my bird then stole my prisoner." He tilted his head to the side in interest, his eyes flickering over to Jason's scowling face, a knowing smirk playing over his features. He leaned back in the horses saddle before snapping his fingers at his footmen, "Take 'em both" he said, his tone uninterested in the situation.

"No!" Charlie pushed Danny back behind her and raised her hands in the air, "Please just leave him alone, take me and do whatever you want to me… I'm the one who caused you all the trouble…" She heard Jason start to protest, running up behind her but the men who were sent to grab her intercepted him instead and pulled him back to the town line, one man on each arm. "Just take me and leave everyone else out of this." She would not allow another family to be torn apart by violence if she could stop it with negotiations.

Monroe stared down at her and then looked over the rest of the town who torn between going to Charlie's aid or to slink away into their homes and wait until they left, with or without Danny. "Fine," he said finally, "Take the girl, leave the boys."

"Charlie, no!' Jason shouted but the rest of his arguments were cut off by a strip of cloth being forced between his teeth, pulling the sides of his mouth back like a horses bridal. Charlie turned around and ran to Danny first holding his head between her hands to force him to look up at her, tears springing to her eyes at the sight of his own tears. He too was held back by two men, keeping him from embracing he.

"Charlie, don't do this… you don't know what they're like to prisoners…" He said with a heavy voice, she knew all too well what the effects of being held by militia did to him, his night terrors were evidence enough.

"I know, Danny" She forced smile onto her lips and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be okay," She kept close as she whispered, "I'll be back before you know it." She pulled away and held him at arms length. "Please don't follow me… don't be a hero." He diverted his gaze so she bent down to grab his attention again, "Promise me you won't follow." She demanded, her eyes tearing into his soul.

He nodded slowly and muttered that he promised. Charlie kissed his cheek before running to Jason, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his chest before pulling away and demanding they take the gag out.

Monroe nodded and they obliged her request. "Charlie…" he breathed and dipped his head in mourning.

"I can't lose you…" She whispered and placed her hand on the side of his face, her fingers brushing into his hair, since they'd escaped he had grown his hair out, long enough that she could actually push her fingers through it. "Not again, I thought I was too late once." She glanced back over to Danny, this had applied to him too. "I thought I lost both of you, I can't go through that again." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Not if I can help it."

Charlie stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, feeling lightheaded as the weight of their kiss fell on her heart. This could be the last time they got to do this… to be this close. A tear slid down her cheek for the first time in months and she pulled away, barely. Her hand lowered from his face to his chest, "I love you." She whispered, her lips still close to his as she spoke.

Before he got a chance to reply Monroe rode up behind her and another footman came up and cuffed her hands in front of her then scooped her up and placed her behind Monroe on the horse, ordering her to hold onto his belt loop. Her eyes never left Jason's as they rode away, her heart aching as he and her brother got smaller and smaller until they disappeared behind the tree line of the woods that bordered their secluded town.

X.x.X.x

Jason threw a couple of extra food rations into his bag, zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. He stalked over to his door and tore it open freezing at the sight in front of him. Danny stood on the doorstep of Charlie and Jason's home, a bag over his shoulder. "Did you really think I wouldn't be coming?" The younger boy asked, stumbling out of the way when Jason pushed passed him.

"You made a promise to Charlie." Jason said still walking away from Danny as he did but stopped and spun around and pointed at himself with his index finger. "I didn't." He continued to walk towards the way that Monroe and his men left with Charlie as he finished. "You stay here and wait for Miles and Nora to come back."

"Uhm, _if _they come back?" He jogged to catch up with Jason, falling into step with him. "They didn't' even tell _Charlie_ where they went. How do we know where they are let alone when they'll come back." He huffed when Jason said nothing and grabbed his right arm to bring them a stop in the middle of the road. "She's my sister." Jason opened his mouth to argue but Danny wouldn't let him. "She came for me, went through hell to get me back… what makes you think I can't return the favor?"

"Why do you think I'm going after her, now." When Danny didn't remove his grip from Jason's arm he sighed. "Okay, alright." He nodded towards the house, "We need to leave a message for Nora and Miles though."

Danny nodded and released Jason, and together they went back to the house that Miles and Nora knew them to stay in and wrote a message saying what had happened and what they where they were going.

Once finished with preparing their packs and leaving the message they shrugged on their jackets and left the town quietly, but once outside they nearly ran in an attempt to catch up with the militia and Charlie. The thoughts of what they may do to her pushing them forward.

X.x.X.x

_Fluff to start, angst to follow. Wha'd you think?_

**_Thanks goes out to:_**

_~ Sportygirl23_

_~ hoplessromantic0510_

_~ Kotero_

_~ scifigirl10_

_~ link53_

_~ Seekerhottie101_

_and_

_~"Guest"_

- For following my story and leaving such kind and supportive reviews, I couldn't have done it with out you guys! Thank you! -

**_Special thanks to:_**

_~ inhalelove - exhalehate12_

_~ Kotero_

_and_

_~ sportygirl13_

- For inspiring me to go further with this and for your regular messages and inspiring reviews! -

_Thank you all and I hope this was what you were looking for!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie stood with wide eyes and furrowed brows as Monroe kicked a family of five out of their home, just so he and his men… and she, could have a place to stay for the night. Lightning flashed above them and she ducked her head a bit as the rain started to come down. "You can't just leave them out here in the storm." Charlie argued, her voice nearly drowned out by the clap of thunder that followed the lightning.

"They have a shed in the back." Monroe said sweetly before flicking his head in that direction. Charlie watched as the family was forced into their small shed, before being shoved into the house, "Give her to me…" He ordered and grabbed her by the elbow and guided her upstairs.

Once into the master bedroom he threw her onto the bed, Charlie gasped and began begging for mercy. "Please don't do this…" he took out a knife and she whimpered scooting further onto the bed, to the other side. He grabbed her by the restraints and pulled her back to the edge and she screamed. "Please!" She cried, tears spilling over her eyelids and sliding down her cheeks, leaving trails of cleanliness on her dirt covered face.

"Stop crying." He demanded roughly and cut her zip tie and threw her back onto the bed on her back, sheathing the knife and going to the door. "I have guys under your window," He said and held the door in his hand, already halfway out to the hall. "So don't try anything cute." He closed the door and she sat up, her heart pounding in her chest.

After a moments pause she got up off of the bed and went to the only window in the small farmhouse bedroom. She looked down smiled, the porch cover was right below her, she could easily – movement on the left of her window… on the roof. A man stood in the rain right outside her window, not below her. Beside her. She would never get out.

She stepped away from the window and let out a frustrated huff, running her fingers through her hair to push it behind her ear. She began to pace the room, trying to figure out the best course of action. Charlie ran scenario's through her head to see how each plan would pan out if she tried it. Each of them ended with her getting turned into a human punching bag.

Resigned she sat on the edge of the bed, eventually scooting into the middle and lying under the covers in an attempt to hide away from the cool, late autumn air. She shivered and pinched her eyes closed, using good memories as distractions from the cold.

X.x.

"_You have to turn the light off!" She ordered with a laugh._

"_Why can't you do it?!" He asked and started to push her to the edge of the bed._

"_because I'm a girl and you're a man!" She said in a 'duuuh' tone of voice._

_There was a long pause and she thought that they were just going to have to sleep with the lantern lit. Then a thought occurred to her and she smiled mischievously at him before ripping the blankets off of him and kicking him off to the edge of the bed all in two swift motions._

"_Cheater!" He cried and ran to the table by the door to their room and doused the lantern before turning to run back to an open bed, where Charlie waited for him with the covers raised for him to jump under. Once under he pulled her into his chest so that they were nose to nose, his breath hot on her face._

"_You wouldn't be this cold if you wore a shirt to bed." She teased, though she didn't mind his bare chest. Her proof being how her fingers were already massaging the skin on his chest. Her fingers brushed past the scar and she paused, no matter how many times she saw it or felt it, it always left her feeling somber. _

_Jason felt her tension and pulled her hands away from his chest and up over the blankets so that they were pressed to his lips, his breath warming her chilled fingers. Charlie looked up at him and noticed that the dark of the night masked the scar she knew to be on the left side of his face, it trailed from right above his eyebrow around his eye and curved t his cheekbone, almost a perfect moon. She raised one hand from his grasp and pressed it to his face. _

_They were so lucky to be together the way they were now. After they had been reunited they spent a lot of their time healing and staying on the run, to keep away from the militia but now they just had each other. Safe at last._

"_Wake up." Jason ordered and Charlie looked at him confused, "Wake… _up!"

"_Jason…?"_

"Damnit Charlie, wake up!"

X.x

Charlie sat up and gasped, Jason's name still on her lips until she saw who was really beside her in the bed, "Monroe!"

"You forget where you are?" He asked and dipped his head in question.

She huffed and got out of the bed to keep her distance from him. "What do you want?" She said impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

"You take advantage of my hospitality." He said coldly and stood from the bed, "You think just because I unbind you… let you have your own room, that you can demand things from _me_?" He pressed his hands to his chest as he said 'me' as he walked around the bed and came to a stop in front of the footlocker that sat at the bottom of the bed. "Just like your mother…" he started, taking Charlie by surprise. Monroe used that to his advantage and advanced on her, grabbing her face in his massive hand and pushing her cheeks between her own teeth.

He forced her head up, so that she was forced to look up at his towering person. "Stubborn…" He finished with a snarl.

Charlie shook her head in an attempt to pull herself free from his grasp but he didn't let go until he was good and ready, forcing her against the wall when he did. She grabbed at her face and rubbed her jaw, "What do you know of my mother…" She growled.

"Enough." He hissed and turned his back to her, "Do you remember the day she left…?" He started and she made a sound for him to continue so he wouldn't turn his back. Charlie started to move slowly to the dresser where lantern sat on the side, he continued to talk about how her mother had left and why… and where she'd been ever since. She hardly paid attention, too focused on grabbing the lantern and smashing it over his head.

Her fingers wrapped around the neck of the oil lamp and she slowly picked it up. He never stopped blabbing about what had been happening to her mother and what role she and her brother played in this now that her father was dead. Just as he began to pivot to look at her, "You're taking this all very we-" Charlie smashed the lamp over his head but all he did was grunt and bow a bit with the blow.

Shocked and dismayed that it didn't knock him out she started to step backwards but he grabbed her wrist. "Again, you take advantage of my hospitality" He snarled and pulled her back to him, back handing her across the left side of her face. She let out a small cry while he dragged her back down stairs, ordering his men to get him a chair and rope.

Struggle as she might there was no escaping the several hands of trained men holding her against the chair while Monroe tied her down. When he finished he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back so she was looking straight up. "No one is coming for you… and if they do?" He pulled out a knife and held it to her neck, pressing hard enough to draw blood but nothing more.

Charlie felt hot tears slip down her cheeks and tried to calm herself. She felt the chair tip back and had the familiar feeling of panic from falling fill her body but when instead the chair began to drag across the hardwood floor she felt a morbid sense of relief. The chair, along with her was brought into the library and set down in the middle of the room. She looked around, not a candle in the room. The only light came from the window but only when the lightning flashed, "Please don't leave me tied up…" She begged, the thought of being helpless to anyone who came into the room terrified her. She had been in a situation like this before, only then she had a crossbow aimed at her head and still Miles and Jason came to the rescue… even if they did almost put an arrow through her skull, however unintentionally.

The door slammed shut in response and she jumped and looked around, she hadn't realized how big the house was when she was standing outside but the more she saw of it on the inside the greater it seemed. It couldn't be defined as a mansion, she thought, but it was close enough.

She sat in the chair, bored. Until the door open and let in a large amount of light from the kitchen, Monroe's figure stood in the doorway. "You have a visitor." He flashed a smile and she felt herself go ill in the stomach. _Please not Jason or Danny… please._

Monroe stepped back into the kitchen and another figure took his place, he stepped into the room and closed the door slowly. When the lightning flashed through the room it lit up his face and she gasped, "No…" her chin quivered and she felt the need to melt through the floor boards to disappear completely.

X.x.X.x

"How did they even find us? I mean we're in the middle of the woods… in the middle of nowhere!" Danny continued, he'd been asking questions since they left town.

"I don't know." Jason repeated, his face twisted in annoyance that was lost on Danny since Jason was at least 3 paces ahead.

"Where do you think Miles and Nora could have gone?" Jason pushed a branch out of the way but instead of holding it for Danny to follow he let it go, the sound of a branch connecting with Danny's chest and a "ow, hey" was enough to bring a flicker of a smile to his face. "Do you think they knew Monroe was still alive? Is that why Miles never settled down?"

"I. Don't. Know…" Jason gritted between clenched teeth.

"Well what about Charlie… do you thi-"

"Jesus kid!" Jason spun around to face the younger boy. "I don't _know!_ I'm in the same damn place you are! I know as little as you do, so unless you want me to start makin' shit up so you can feel better I suggest you stop askin' so many questions!" Jason knew for a fact that Danny was smart, that he was strong, and that he was as stubborn and willed as his older sister. He knew that Danny was probably only nervous and afraid for his sister and this was his way of making sense of all the questions that neither of them knew the answer to.

"Kay…" Danny mumbled and looked down at the ground.

Jason sighed and looked around, feeling guilty now. "Look, Danny. I'm sorry, okay?" He let out long breath before continuing. "I'm just as confused and afraid about all of this as you are…" He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "We'll find Charlie… okay?" When Danny didn't move or make a sound Jason shook his shoulder a bit, "okay?"

Danny looked up at him and nodded finally. Jason allowed a small smile to curl on his lips before he ruffled Danny's hair and turned back around to continue walking.

He felt his nerves form a ball in his stomach, making him feel sick, what if we took a wrong turn at the fork in the road… what if we're going in the opposite direction of Charlie? He stopped and looked back the way they came and then the way they were going, then right, then left.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been walking for two days straight, and haven't caught up to them…" He huffed and continued to do circles to look in every direction. "They have a whole armada as well as a prisoner… they can't be that much faster than us." He ran his hand through his long hair and huffed again.

"Could we have passed them up?" Danny suggested. "What if we're going the right way… we're just ahead now and they are, in a sense, chasing us?"

Jason froze and looked at him in surprise before pointing at him with a proud smile. "You're on to something there." He pointed to the left of the road, "let's go,"

"Where are we goin'?" Danny asked while trying to keep up.

"If you're right, which I think you are… we're probably ahead because they made camp… and if they made camp… they went off road."

They ran through the woods until they stumbled onto a graveled drive way, "Here we go, Danny." Jason said between labored breaths.

Danny, just as winded, could only nod as they crept alongside the driveway, until they found the house attached to it. It was fairly large, looked a lot like a farm house, without the farm. Jason counted about 25 horses and two wagons and he smiled, "This is it… we found them." He turned to face Danny who had a concerned look on his face, "You did it," He smiled and ruffled the blond boys hair again.

They sat in silence, just staring at the house. "How do you suggest we get inside?" Danny asked in a hushed whisper.

"That…" Jason sighed, "is an excellent question."

X.x.X.x

_There ya have it…. Uh oh… Who's in the room with Charlie…? _

_Is that enough of a twist for you, hopelessromantic0510? Probably not… but it'll come. I won't let you get bored… hopefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy! _

X.x.X.x

"So, this is the girl that turned my son against me." Neville purred thought it was nothing short of terrifying to Charlie.

"Please…" She whispered, all of her fake smiles and quick retorts left her all at once and she didn't know what to do.

"_Please _what?" Neville asked and stepped up next to her and ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face. Charlie couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as she turned her head away from his touch. "You're in a bad place to deny me, sweetheart." He growled and turned his soft touch of his fingers into back handed slap.

"Please, let me go…" She said softly, allowing her tears to offer a cool relief to her burning face. "You don't have to let them keep me…"

Neville laughed, though his lips were curled into a snarl. "Oh I don't, huh?" He bent down to her level his dark eyes piercing into her and she felt the need to divert her gaze but her grabbed her face like Monroe had, cheeks pressed between her own teeth and lips forced to be pursed out, and forced her to look at him. "Look at me when I talk to you!" He spat and she shied away, shaking her head in an attempt to pull out of his grip.

He growled and pushed her head away from him when he let go as though disgusted with her, "Now I know why your brother, Danny boy, was so hard to handle." He growled and turned away from her, "he got it from you…"

"Leave him out of this, you have me now!" She shouted.

"And I suppose you think your worth any more to me than he did?!"

"I took your son…" She smirked and raised her eye brows.

In one quick movement he spun back around, his hand curled into a fist and swung. Charlie braced herself to go with the punch but when it didn't come she peeked her eye open and looked up at him. He looked different now, his face had softened and there was sadness in his eyes. "He really left me… for you." He let his arm fall to his side as he looked down at her. "Why,"

Charlie's lip quivered and she creased her brow, "because he felt like he didn't know you…."

"We spent his entire life together!" He argued, his eyes lit with fire again. Charlie panicked, wanting to stay docile so she spoke over him.

"Not since that day 15 years ago… in the kitchen." She spat out quickly, her hair falling into her face with her quick movement forward. Neville paused so she continued, "You killed a man in front of him… you were different ever since." He went to talk but she continued, "You wanted to be strong for your family… to protect them." She shook her head and offered a sad smile, "he just wanted his dad… the one that would take him fishing…?"

Neville raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit, "H-he told you about that?"

She nodded her smile spreading to a full one. "Yeah, he has lots of good memories with you. Ones that could never be replaced by anything else… not even by me." She finished, still trying to hold a strong smile.

"He's mourned you since that day in the holding cell. It pained him to go… but he was afraid… he didn't know what you would do… if you would hurt us again. He didn't know the you in that room, but he wants to hold onto the you that you were before that night." She shrugged one shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

He sighed and looked away as she continued. "Let me go… and we can go to him, together. You can start over… you can be that dad that he longs for so much."

Neville spun around, anger and hurt in his eyes – to match his mood and terrifying stature the lightning flashed through the room again, a clap of thunder soon after it shook the house. "You don't care about me or anything that has to do with my family. You just want out!" He stalked up to her and she gasped at his fast pace, crying out when he grabbed the collar of her shirt in his fist. "Don't you dare pretend it's anything else. You're as guilty as he is… _more _so, when it comes to that day in the holding cell." His eye twitched from his lack of control and she sobbed when his hands wrapped around his throat, calling for help.

Monroe kicked in the door and pulled Neville away from him, "The hell do you think you're doin'!?" he shouted, throwing him against the book shelf, bringing books down around Neville in a rain of paperbacks. "We need her alive or this all goes up in flame!" He advanced on the dazed and bruised Neville, "You understand, Captain. She dies, you die… your wife dies." He leaned in closer to the older man and when he spoke his voice was but a harsh whisper, "You understand?"

Neville pushed Monroe off of him and straightened his jacket. "Yeah," He cast a glance at Charlie and she shivered, "I understand." Monroe nodded and then ordered him to leave the room, to have a drink and go to bed.

Charlie had never seen Monroe so angry, not even in his anger towards her earlier. It made her wonder what exactly Monroe needed her and her brother for, what did he know about her mother… did it have to do with the power? Was he mother alive…? She really wished she'd paid more attention during his rant in the bedroom.

"You alright?" Monroe asked, now standing in front of her. His frown so deep it nearly made him unrecognizable.

"No, I'm not alright. If I wasn't bound to this chair this wouldn't have happened!" She shouted angrily, her throat burned from the strangled cry and her skin was on fire from the irritated cut on her throat from where Monroe brought blood and then Neville twisted it with his hands.

"You're right… but you've broken my trust." He said sorrowfully, as though he was truly disappointed in her. "You're going to have to earn that trust back," he said and stroked the side of her face carefully before pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not doing you any favors." She spat and turned her head away from his touch.

"You will if you don't want to see Jason and Danny's throats slit in front of you?" He said in a tone that with different words could have been heard as how she liked her coffee in the morning. Her eyes widened in panic, "That's right, Charlie. We've spotted them." He tilted his head to the side before kneeling down before her so that she had to look down instead of up. "They're right down the drive," He pointed in the direction she assumed the driveway must have been from where they were. "Now, if you cooperate we can pretend we don't even see them, just deal with them when they make their move… or" He screwed his lips to the side in thought, looking up at the books briefly before back at her, "We can kill them right now." He nodded his head side to side, "We can make you watch them die."

Charlie was speechless, her only reaction was the tears that cascaded down her face like the rain outside and the shaking in her body. "Yes, I would do that." Monroe answered her unspoken question.

He stood and took a book off the shelf and opened it as though he was going to read it, "Now about that favor…" He said and snapped the book shut with a loud slap, causing her to jump.

Thunder rolled and she felt the need to disappear with the sound but knew it to be impossible, she didn't even know what the favor was but she knew she had no place to be asking the questions anymore. She was out of time and so were Jason and Danny. "Okay… what do you want?" She whispered and Monroe smiled delightfully.

X.x.X.x

Miles shook his head, "Those kids will be the death of me!" He said angrily, walking through the storm was the least of his worries now, where two hours ago it was his only problem as far as priorities went.

"You sayin' you were the perfect angel when you were their age?" Nora asked and re adjusted the back pack on her shoulder. "I very much doubt that."

"I wasn't getting myself kidnapped if that's what you mean…" He said gruffly and Nora laughed a bit. They fell into silence for another 20 minutes before Miles spoke again, "I should have been there. This never would have happened if we hadn't left."

"There's no way you could have known," She mumbled.

"But I should have known… I should have been…"

"What? Smarter? Faster? What would that have done? You can't see the future Miles, if you could… you would have the power on by now…. Monroe would be dead and-"

"Charlie would be safe." He finished and wiped the rain off his face.

"We'll find them…"

"Monroe was behind us all along!" He shouted over the thunder and Nora shrugged.

"We couldn't have known that."

"We left to find him and he was there the whole time."

"You don't know that!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her, "Now stop cryin' about the 'what if's' and help me find them!" Nora shouted.

Miles stared down at her before nodding numbly and turning back towards the road. "Yeah…" He mumbled, "We'll find them… and _then _I'll kill Monroe."

Nora nodded, "Yes, you will."

X.x.X.x

_Okay, honestly when I started this chapter there was no thought on Monroe "needing a favor" but it kinda just came out… so uhm… here's the problem. I don't know what the favor should be._

_So here's what I need from my followers. What do you think the 'favor' should be._

_I mean, I have an idea, but I want to hear what YOU think it should be. _

_Anyway, that's chap 3 for you. _

_For the record I DO have a life, just not during the day… I'm on third shift and my life with friends is only on the weekends. The rest of the time it's work and writing for you guys…. So don't think I'm some greaseball loser who has no life or anything… I'm just trying to make you happy. 3_

_That's all._


	4. Chapter 4

_All of you have such great idea's for Monroe's favor and thank you SO much for sharing! After thinking about it for awhile, I've decided to go with my own idea although Sportygirl you made me laugh out loud with your comment… because that was the plan all along. So… way to read my mind! O.o – Quick! What's my favorite cookie!?_

_Which by the way, NOBODY has given me a cookie for my 20__th__ story! _

_Out of pain from my heartache I will torture you with another chapter! Ha! That will teach you!_

_Okay on with the story._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"That's all you have to do." Monroe finished with a shrug watching with a smile as Charlie rubbed at her aching wrists. "Bring him back to us. I don't care how you do it… just get him here." He placed the knife and cut ropes on the kitchen counter to her left and tilted his head to the side, "Understand?"

Charlie nodded numbly, she didn't need to be reminded what would happen to Jason and Danny if she didn't. "Neville will go with you." he said and nodded his head to the doorway behind her, where Neville leaned on the door jam with a scowl on his face. When she began to protest Monroe held up his hand, "Don't worry, no harm will come to you." His eyes flicked behind her to Neville briefly before continuing, "I've made sure of that."

He took her leather jacket and snapped it in the air to get rid of any dust or wrinkles before holding it open for her to step into. Charlie hesitated but complied to his silent request, gasping when he used the opportunity to pull her close to him, her back against his chest as he spoke. "If you try to warn anyone, or even hint to anyone what's happening. I will kill you and your entire family." He let her step away, "Well, what's left of it that is." He raised his eyebrow in amusement at her snarl.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you Miles." She assured her lips curled into an angry snarl.

"Good," he nodded and Neville grabbed her arm from behind and she jumped. "Oh, and…" He turned his back away and busied himself with the cut rope and knife. "I'd avoid talking to Jason or Danny… Neville has dark fantasies about the two of them." He warned and she looked up at Neville briefly before he shoved her towards the door. "Happy hunting!" Monroe waved goodbye before disappearing behind the large door.

X.x.X.x

"I can walk on my own, you know." She said bitterly, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. Neville still held onto her arm, by the elbow. Charlie was grateful about one thing, it was no longer raining but on the other hand she was about ankle deep in thick mud.

The towering man said nothing and it only added to Charlie's sick feeling in her stomach. "You wouldn't really kill me out here… Monroe would have your guts for-"

"Shut up." He growled and she fell silent. "Who do you think you are?!" He boomed and grabbed her by the flaps of her jacket and ran her back into a tree.

"My own leverage. I die, Monroe kills you…" She raised an eyebrow. "Or makes you wish he would." She scowled. "I saw what you did to Jason! Monroe can do worse than that!"

Neville's lip twitched and he let out a deep growl like sound. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice was not his own, nor were his words. "Neville," Neville froze and looked over his shoulder and Charlie felt herself relax, even still in Neville's tight grip. "Let her go…" He warned and pulled the hammer back on the revolver of his gun.

"Miles…" Charlie breathed out of relief but Miles said nothing, not even a brief glance, he just stared at his father with determination.

"Let her go." He repeated and took a step closer, Charlie heard rustling of the bushes somewhere behind Jason and she saw a flash of dark hair and frowned a bit before gasping in surprise when Neville pulled her away from the tree and spun them around so that he was pressed against the tree and she was in front of him with his arm around her neck.

"Miles," He greeted, "It's been too long," He twisted his face into a deeper scowl than before until it looked like his face might break into pieces, like glass.

"Give Charlie to me…"

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands." He said and tightened his grip around her neck bringing a gasp from her.

"No," Nora said from the right of Charlie and Neville, "_you're_ not." She said and pressed the barrel of her pistol into his temple. There was a pause when suddenly Neville threw Charlie away from him and into Mile's chest.

"Wow, this worked better than Monroe thought." Neville praised with a morbidly amused smile on his face.

"The hell you talking about, Neville?" Miles demanded to know and pushed Charlie behind him.

"Monroe wants you back, Miles." He shrugged and leaned back against the tree as though he was in no danger at all.

"Yeah, a lot of girls want me back too." He shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "I'm still not runnin' back to them either." Charlie and Nora both turned to give him a look that said, 'seriously?!', before turning back to look at Neville who still looked like he had nothing to lose. "What does Monroe want with me?"

Neville pursed his lips a bit, "Dunno, but he sent Charlie to bring you in." He shrugged and took a deep breath, "Sent me as her escort. You came for her a lot faster than I predicted." He said, his eyes cold as he glowered at Charlie.

Nora jolted Neville's head to the side with a quick shove of her gun, "You don't know why Monroe wants him?" Neville shrugged and she shook her head in bewilderment "Where are the boys?" Nora added and Neville turned his head to face her a bit and smirked.

X.x.X.x

"This sucks." Danny huffed and leaned his head back so it bumped against the back of the older man's behind him. "I thought you were trained to pick up on this kinda shit before it happens!"

There was a loud sigh from the other man and frowned, "You know, I probably would have been able to hear them is _somebody_ wasn't talking in my damn ear the whole time!"

"We're back to that, are we?" Danny laughed bitterly and brought his head back up so that he shook it side to side.

"Yeah… well."

"Why didn't they put us with Charlie…? Do you think she's okay?"

"Jesus, Danny…"

"Wha- oh… _sor-ry!"_

The door swung open and all other retorts were lost. Danny frowned and looked at the man before him while Jason struggled to turn enough to be able to see over Danny's shoulder, "Monroe," Jason greeted when he managed to see.

"Ah, Jason… Nice to see you again." He stepped inside the room with his hands behind his back, walking slowly so that he stood to the side of both of them so all they had to do was turn their head to the side to see him, so neither was struggling to see him. "Your father has missed you." He smiled briefly before it dropped into a scowl, "So has your mother…" He tilted his head to the side. "Of course, she thinks you're dead." Jason jerked against the restraints and snarled.

"Where's Charlie?" Danny interrupted his voice low.

Monroe only looked mildly surprised by his question before shrugging and tilting his head up to look at the books in the library, the same library he had tied Charlie up in, the books from throwing Neville into the shelves were still scattered on the floor. "Oh she's gone." He said vaguely, baiting them into thinking she was dead.

"What did you do to her?!" Jason shouted angrily, taking his bait.

Monroe shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip before continuing, "Nothing, I sent her out to find Miles." He looked to Jason, "Don't worry, your dad is with her." He pulled up a chair of his own and straddled it, crossing his arms over the backrest and leaning forward a bit. "We made a deal, she comes back with her Uncle and I let the three of you go." He smiled a bit at their pure hatred that emanated off both of them. "But if you'll excuse me, I have an army to run." He looked between them both, "Bathroom break is at 4…"

"What is this all about" Jason stopped him, looking out the window even though Monroe was behind him now, at the door.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his hand still on the door handle. "Oh," He threw his head back and laughed, snapping his fingers before turning around. "You mean, Charlie's family ordeal?"

Jason didn't answer and even Danny turned his head in an attempt to look at him in question.

"Well, let's just say it has to do with power…"

"What kind of power? _The_ power?" Jason asked and finally turned his head to try and see Monroe again.

Monroe sighed and bowed his head for a moment. "You know," He looked up and nodded his head though his lips were curved into a frown. "I have someone who can explain it to you." He snapped his fingers in the kitchen and nodded his head, mumbling something incoherent to one of his men that neither Jason nor Danny could understand.

Within 30 seconds a woman was shoved into the room, her hands tied behind her back and blond hair hanging in front of her face. Monroe winked at Danny before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Danny tensed and Jason winced, "What… what is it? Who is it?"

The woman looked up and Danny shook his head, his lip quivering slightly. "Mom...?"

X.x.X.x

_I'm having a really hard time with this right now, I appreciate all the different ideas and opinions and I really appreciate all the love. I guess I'm just SUPER blocked. It was everything I had in me to even muster 1,000 words! I'm so SOOOOO sorry. I'm just so stuck! I don't even know where to put the characters or where it should go. I'm even losing their personalities!_

_I'm so SO sorry, again._

_I don't need a cookie anymore… *hangs head* I don't deserve it._

_In other words, this chapter sucks but when I get my inspiration back… I'll probably fix it and then add the next chapter._

_Please forgive me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Before you get too far I want this to be known._

_I LOVE Miles… he is, like… amazing! He's so smart and caring and the most kick ass person I've ever met who can manage to stay as calm and collected as he does._

_The last episode was so perfect for him, you really got to see all the different sides of him; protective, smart, kick ass, and the most caring person I've ever seen! (in a show, aside from Auggie Anderson from Covert Affairs of course… now HE is amazing… and blind on top of that! – Anyway)_

_I thought there should have been more Miles and Nora in the last episode but there wasn't… *sad face* oh well. _

_Anyway, I'm gonna try and put some more Nora and Miles in this chapter for that very reason._

_This chapter came a little easier but I feel like this is going nowhere fast… so I'll be ending it soon. I'm starting to go a little crazy on this end of things… so please bare(bear?) with me._

X.x.X.x

Neville walked in front of the three of the rebel's; Miles to the left, Nora to the right and Charlie between them. "What are we doing?" Charlie asked and looked up to Miles with a creased forehead.

Her uncle sighed in what she figured was annoyance; they were never going to get past their differences at this rate. "We need to think of a plan, I saw a house not far from here when we were looking for you…" He started before finally looking down to her, "We'll stay there until we come up with a way to get to Monroe without getting ourselves killed."

It was only a couple of minutes later that they found the house they were looking for and it looked like it was long since abandoned but the fresh patches on the broken windows told them it could be different. Nora walked up to the door and knocked while Miles held onto Neville when there was no answer Nora tried again, louder and longer this time. "I don't think that anyone-" Charlie started and jumped when the door swung open and a rifle aimed at Nora's head.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell you doin' on mah property?!" The older man shouted angrily and Nora and Charlie rose their hands in the air but Miles just turned his head a bit before replying. "We're resistance and we're seeking a place to stay for awhile… while we question the Militia's Captain."

"Major," Neville corrected and Miles looked at him and smiled as though he was in animated surprise.

"I'm sorry," Miles looked back to the owner of the house, "So we can question Major Neville." He corrected slowly and the older man tilted his head back, glowering at Neville.

"Alright, but if any of you try any funny business…" he looked to Charlie who hadn't looked away from him since he opened the door. "Well, Ah suppose that's all that needs to be said, eh?" Charlie nodded numbly and he winked at her before stepping inside his house, leaving the door open for them to follow; Nora followed by Neville and Miles while Charlie brought up the rear, closing the door behind them with one last suspicious look out into the darkened woods.

X.x.X.x

"Danny…" Rachel breathed, barely jumping when the door slammed behind her and knelt down in front of her son. "Are you hurt…? Have they hurt you? Where's your sister?"

"Mom…?" Danny echoed, still shocked at the person in front of him.

She brought her lips into a thin line and tilted her head to the side. "It's okay… it's going to be alright…"

"Mom… what… what are you doing here?" He asked his long, shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

"It's a long story, baby…" His mother said softly, tilting her head further than before.

Jason leaned his head back against Danny's in a subtle reminder that he was there. "With all due respect, Ms. Matheson… I think we'll have plenty of time."

"Lieutenant?" Rachel looked around Danny with a furrowed brow.

"Lietenant?!" Danny echoed and Jason sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore." He said annoyed, "Danny, I've been out since that day on the train… you know that." His voice was laced with hurt.

"I know…" Danny admitted, his voice apologetic as he looked back down at his mother.

"So you two know each other?" She asked, her eyes searching her sons face.

"Yeah, he's da-"

"I'm a family friend…" Jason inserted quickly.

The damage was already done and Rachel knew exactly what kind of relationship Jason had with her family. "I see…"

"Mom… what the heck is going on? We thought you were dead…"

"Danny…"

"Mom… We thought you were dead… you left us…" he repeated, "Dad died for whatever is going on with Monroe and the Militia… Charlie and I can't catch a break… and Uncle Miles-"

"How do you know Miles?"

"Charlie tracked him down to help find me… he's stayed with us ever since."

"Who's us?" She asked and Danny sighed.

"Miles, his girlfriend Nora, Jason, Charlie, and me…"

Rachel raised her eyebrow into a high arc, "Miles has a girlfriend?"

"Mom!"

She let out a long breath, "Okay…"

X.x.X.x

Charlie stood at the window and listened to Miles shout at Neville somewhere else in the house. She had been guided to the guest room by the ancient man who owned the place. He really did age well aside from the greasy hair and overly tanned skin; he was fit and kind enough, once they were inside and introduced themselves.

She watched as the wind started to pick up again, blowing the trees this way and that. She remembered the first night she and Jason spent their first night together in their house, it had been raining this hard and she had expressed her thoughts that their roof might just get ripped off the walls. She smiled and ran her fingers down the woodwork of the window frame and closed her eyes, remembering his face was getting difficult and it had hardly been three days.

"I brought you some fresh clothes." A voice ripped through her thoughts and she jumped and spun around to face the door to the room, the figure of her host towered in the doorway. She smiled and stepped up to take them but he just tossed them at her. Catching them with widened eyes she barely got out a 'thank you'.

He grunted and then left without another coherent word. Charlie creased her brow and bit her lip in mild amusement before closing the door and tossing the clothes on the bed. The man, Andy, reminded her of a man she, Danny, and Jason had run into on their journey to find a new home.

They'd come across an old shack on the side of a dirt road. Charlie had insisted they try the house in hopes of getting direction to the nearest town; instead they got a rotten excuse for a man. He had so much chewing tobacco stuffed in his lip that he could barely speak without drooling.

X.x.

"_Do you know if there's a town around here?" Charlie asked timidly, her arms wrapped around Jason's right arm. _

_The man frowned and chewed a bit while he looked around his property, as though completely uninterested in what she had to say. "Can't say I would know… yer the first people Ah've seen in a looong time." He spit at their feet and she curled her upper lip in disgust, Danny took a step back and Jason's eye twitched._

"_But is there a town…?" Jason repeated._

_The man made eye contact with him before sighing and blinking slowly. "Ah've been here since the war-"_

"_Which war…?" Charlie asked, curious._

"_Ya know damn well which war!" He shouted, spitting up a bit of his tobacco when he did._

_Jason nodded and pushed Charlie behind him protectively, "Something to do with blue… and grey?" He looked away for a moment, as though he was thinking. "brothers fighting brothers…?"_

"_You getting' smart with me, boy?" He said and took a threatening step forward._

"_She asked you a question… and you were rude to her." He said, taking an equally advancing step forward._

"_Didn't realize I had to answer to whore's these days…" He replied and spat again._

_Charlie gasped and Jason retaliated with a solid punch to the man's jaw. Danny ran forward and grabbed Jason before he could go any further, "He's not worth it, let's just go… c'mon." _

"_Fuck you, ass hole!" Jason shouted at the older man who was sprawled out on his own porch bench as he tried to grab at him again, clearly not done with him._

"_Jason…" Charlie moved and grabbed at his arm. "C'mon… Danny's right. He's not worth it, and it's getting dark we need to find a place to camp."_

_He nodded, "Yeah… alright." Jason intertwined their fingers and squeezed a bit and she smiled and squeezed back. _

"_Thanks for sticking up for me…" She said softly and laid her head on his shoulder carefully, he was still sore from all the beatings his father gave him… it was only a couple days after they had escaped after all._

_He stopped her while Danny kept going and looked down at her with an intensity that would normally make her feel small and tiny but the way he did it made her feel strong and passionate instead. He cupped her face gently, careful of her own bruises, and pressed his lips to hers vigilantly. _

_When he pulled away she was left wanting more but when Danny's 'ahem' broke them apart even farther it left her with flushed cheeks. Jason chuckled and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. He took her hand again and started the walk after Danny who was still waiting rather impatiently further down the path._

_X.x_

She pulled the clean shirt over her head while standing in front of the mirror, squinting as she ran her fingers over the scar on her side. She could only hope that Andy was better than that, which she was pretty sure was a safe bet. Charlie straightened her shirt and huffed at her appearance, she still had healing marks on her face and she hated the reminders they held; not only her own injuries but the memories of finding Jason the way she had, broken.

With a small yawn she moved onto the bed and curled into a fetal position, her mind on Jason as she closed her eyes, she could only pray that he was safe as well as her brother. Neville had told Miles the actual plan earlier, and she could have sworn that had been against the rules… if Monroe found out…

Charlie jumped at the sound of a vase breaking downstairs and resisted running down to see what had happened, but Miles was one of the most resourceful and strongest men she knew… if anyone could handle it, it was him. She wasn't even sure what Miles was trying to get from Neville, information on Monroe and what he was trying to do…? Where they were…? Just taking his anger out on him…? She could not be sure but if she had to guess it was a combination of all three.

X.x.X.x

"You haven't even asked him any questions!" Nora hissed and pointed at the closed door which Neville sat behind, tied to a chair, a bloody mess.

"He wouldn't answer any of them anyway…" Miles pointed out.

"So what? You're just using him as a punching bag?" Nora crossed her arms and shook her head incredulously.

Miles frowned and shook his head as well, "No, I'm giving him the beating he deserves! He stepped closer to Nora and dipped his head a bit so they were eye level. "Do you remember how Charlie came back to us? Shot and beaten to a pulp… not to mention what he did to his own goddamn son."

"Since when do you care about, Jason?" Nora asked, slightly shocked.

"I'm not heartless." He said, hurt.

Nora tsked and tilted her head to the side, "I know you're not Miles… you have the biggest heart I've ever seen, aside from Charlie." She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "But you need to stop…"

Miles sighed and slumped, resigned. "Okay…" he opened the door and stepped into the room. "Alright Neville. Here's the deal…" He greeted and Neville rolled his head back so he could look up at him.

"Oh, now we're going to make a deal?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up and listen." Miles said gruffly, "We need to know what the hell Monroe's problem is with…"

"Your family?" Neville supplied and it was all Miles had in his being not to knock him out again.

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"You know how Monroe is… he wants power. When he gets _the _power… when he can control it… he'll be able to rule the world."

"Why are you telling me this, so easily?" Miles asked suspiciously, his upper lip twitching a bit.

Neville shrugged against his binds and smirked devilishly and Miles growled and left the room before he had the chance to think about ending Neville's existence…

X.x.X.x

"So you and dad…?" Danny started his eyes still wide with shock, his breathing shallow.

Rachel nodded and he mimicked her motion, "We never meant for it to go this far… or for you to get involved." She confessed further and Danny shook his head.

"That's why you left…? In hopes that Monroe would leave the rest of us alone…?" When she nodded he couldn't help but ask, "But why you?"

The door swung open and Monroe stood in the entrance, "Time's up… you enjoy family time?" He asked as two other men stepped inside to take Rachel.

"Just let me stay with my son… please…"

Monroe furrowed his brows and actually looked sad, "do you honestly think you deserve such a privilege?"

Her lip quivered and she looked at him desperately, "I'll tell you whatever you want." She promised and Jason jolted against his restraints, "Rachel don't!" He argued but his efforts earned him a good punch to the jaw by one of the men. Danny did the same, begging her to keep quiet about what she knew which got him the same treatment as Jason. Rachel screamed for her son and fought against the man holding her.

"Please, leave him alone! This isn't about him!"

Monroe nodded slowly, "You're right… it wasn't. Until you _made_ him part of it." He nodded his head behind him to indicate that she was to be taken away.

"Danny… I'm so sorry!" She cried before the door closed behind them.

Danny was breathing heavily from all the different emotions coursing through him. "Danny, we'll get out of this… your mom too." He assured and Danny nodded numbly.

"Sure…"

Jason allowed the silence to stretch as his mind went to the idea of possibly never getting out of here, not believing his own words, never seeing Charlie again.

He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face, at first it went to his original favorite image of her; standing by the river with the sun behind her, smiling up at him like he was the only thing that mattered in that moment – it was the memory that got him through his dad's beatings. Now though, his favorite image was of her sitting up in the bed with the sunrise sun streaming through their bedroom window; his head in her lap he was looking up at her while she looked down at him, her fingers running through his hair, a bright smile lit her features.

Jason felt his stomach twist into knots at the idea of never being able to see her smile like that again, he wondered if she was even still alive or if his father had already killed her in cold blood. He knew it had to be impossible… he would have felt it inside of him that she was dead. He bowed his head, allowing his chin to touch his chest, sending up a prayer for her safety… he couldn't imagine a life without her.

"We'll make it out…" he repeated, his voice more determined than before as he stared out the window in front of him. Jason began to twist his hands around, the rope burning into his skin and drawing blood. He winced and Danny asked what he was doing but all he could say was, "Getting us out of here…"

X.x.X.x

_Blah, whatever. As much as I love you guys… as much as I love Jason/Charlie and Miles/Nora… I cannot wait to finish this up. I feel like it's just dragging on and its' getting dull. *I'M* bored so I can only imagine how you feel… _

_Thank you for all the cookies and the wonderful comments and reviews, I really apprieciate them! They do keep me motivated and help me to remember that this story isn't for me… it's for you. _

_Thank you…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lewisgirl? I LOVE you for getting that reference! That is my FAVORITE movie and I couldn't help but slip it in there when I saw the opportunity… I'm glad someone else knows the movie well enough to catch it._

_You guys are spoiling me with reviews and love… please don't stop! Haha_

_Erm… not much to say this time… so_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

By night fall everyone had retired to their rooms but Charlie was still wide awake, the haunting nightmares of what Monroe could or would do to Danny and Jason kept her from closing her eyes for the night. She had heard Nora and Miles go into their room and she hadn't heard any movement from Andy since he gave her the clothes. She slipped out from under the covers and slipped on her shoes and crept through the house, which didn't go so well since the floorboards creaked with her every step.

Biting her bottom lip and tip toeing as slowly and quietly as she possibly could she made her way down the stairs and to the laundry room where they held Neville, it had only one door and no windows so they figured it was the best place to put him. Gently she pulled the chair out from under the door handle and set it next to the wall. She took a deep breath as she put her hand on the handle and pushed it open.

Neville brought his head up from his chest and at seeing her figure, smiled. "Come to take your turn?" He asked and she flinched at his appearance, Miles really made a mess of his face. She could only imagine what he looked like under his shirt,

"No…" She said softly and closed the door behind her, "I just want to talk…"

"Talk?" He laughed softly, both of them had a silent agreement to talk softly since if Miles heard them talking they'd both get an earful and Neville would get a face full of Miles fist. "About what?"

"Why you won't help us… what does Monroe have to offer that's so much better than a new life?" She asked and stood a safe distance away from him, but close enough that they could both see one another's faces clearly.

"You think you're safe?" He laughed at her, "What are we doing here then, if you're so _safe_?_"_

"What?" Her brows pushed together in confusion.

Neville shook his head and spat a wad of blood out of his mouth to the side, "You think that if I help you… that we can find a place to live… and we'd be tucked away and safe from Monroe and militia." He started and Charlie listened, patiently. "But after you escaped and found a new home… within a short few months…" He shrugged and shook his head incredulously, "here we are."

Charlie opened her mouth to argue but he continued over her, "How is that '_safe'_?" He bowed his head, "Even if it _was_ safe… I wouldn't want to leave." He frowned deeply and looked up at her with a fierceness she had not missed seeing. "I'm good at what I do… what would I do if I walked away with you?"

She started at that, surprised and excited it came up. "You could lead the resistance!" She whispered harshly, "You could be the _General_ of an army… you could lead the resistance against Monroe. We could take them over and make them to be what my uncle _intended_ them to be!" She took a breath, "To _protect_ the people…"

"You think that's why the militia was started?" Neville asked bitterly.

"I know it's why." There was a loud banging across the hall and they both jumped. "Help us fight Monroe… help us take him down…" She rushed out in a whisper.

"It will _never _be over." Neville barked, his voice still low but the way he looked at her what he spoke told her that she was getting nowhere with him. "There will _always_ be someone who is just like him."

"And what is he like." She challenged.

"Hungry for power… "

X.x.X.x

Monroe sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned forward on the counter, planting his palms into the cool marble to hold himself up. "Sir, the family…" One of his men came in through the back door. "They're sick… and they won't eat any of the food we're giving them."

Rolling his eyes under closed lids, Monroe huffed. "Then let them die in their own yard. If they want to kill their own children…?" He turned to face the soldier and straightened out his jacket as he turned, "So be it… we have more important matters to attend to." He grabbed the piece of paper that was on the counter and held it up for them to see. "We need to find this." He showed them the picture of the pendent that Rachel had drawn out for him. The men all stared at it, confused, bringing a soft chuckle for their sociopath leader. "We actually need 12 of them."

There was a long silence before his Captain spoke up, "Where do you want to start?"

He turned to face his Captain and frowned a bit, "I'll start with the two boys in the library… I want you to go to the towns that the Matheson's lived in – where we found Ben first and then the one we recently just pulled them out of. If anyone gives you any trouble…" He turned back to the counter and placed the paper on it, staring at the design. "Burn it down."

"Sir." He acknowledged and turned to leave, taking a small group of men with him.

"You," Monroe started and pointed to the soldier who had come in with the news on the family in the shed, "Track down Neville and the Matheson girl… we need to check her for the pendent."

"Yes, sir." He nodded and gave a short salute before turning on his heel and stepping out into the high winds outside, the rain had yet to fall.

Monroe studied the picture one last time before letting out an irritated huff and swiping it off the counter as he walked towards the library.

X.x.X.x

"Jason, someone's coming!" Danny said in a hushed whisper, "Hurry up!"

Jason waved his bloodied hands at him as he searched the desk for anything that could help them fight back. He ripped open the top drawer of the desk, the one right above the foot well and smiled in triumph when he found a letter opener. "Got it!" He whispered animatedly but Danny just shushed him and urged him to come back over quickly.

Nodding and closing the drawer as quietly as possible, Jason ran back to his chair and put his hands back around the backrest like they had been before he wriggled out of the ropes. His wrists burned and there was a steady oozing of warm blood that was started to get on his nerves but the fact that they had a chance now made him feel volatile inside. "Here," Jason pushed the letter opener into Danny's hands, "try to cut yourself free…" He whispered.

Danny got to work as soon as he got a hold of it, though the sides weren't sharp enough to cut through paper, let alone rope. "I can't…" he pushed the knife like object back into Jason's slippery hands. "Shit, Jason… how bad did you-"

The footsteps got louder and louder until they finally stopped in front of the door, Danny could see the shadows of the person's feet under the crack. "Sshh," he warned Jason.

The door handle turned downward and they both waited for the figure to show in the doorway, "Gentlemen…" Monroe greeted with a warm smile. Neither said a word so he scratched his eyebrow and sighed, "I have something to show you…" He pulled the paper out of his jacket pocket and held it in front of Danny who shrugged then Jason who did the same but not before his eyes flashed with recognition. "Jason…? Do you have something to say?" he cooed.

He shook his head and gave him a, 'I don't know what you're talking about' look. "I've never seen that thing in my life. What does it have to do with us…?"

Monroe closed his eyes and let out a short breath through his nose, he was losing his patience with these boys. "It has to do with the power." he said and let his hand fall to his side as he ran his fingers through his hair. "And the power…" He tilted his head to the side so he could see Danny's face even though he was standing more to Jason's side. "has to do with the Matheson's…"

"Well I don't know anything about it." Danny said honestly.

Monroe blinked slowly as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, "No, but Jason has." He said and looked back at Jason, Danny turning his head in interest. "Where have you seen this before…? Monroe asked quietly and walked to stand in front of Jason before crouching in front of him so they were eye level.

"I told you… I don't know any-" He tackled Monroe while he was off balance, letter opener in hand. They wrestled only for a brief few moments before they both ended up sitting on the hardwood floor, Jason behind Monroe with his back pressed up against the wall under the window. Jason wrapped his left arm around his neck and his right held the knife under Monroe's chin. "I swear to god, Monroe… you even try to make a sound or cry for help… I'm going to shove this in your throat and curb stomp your face into the floor." He leaned his head down so that his lips were right against his ear, "You'll never get to see the day that the power comes on."

"So does this mean you do know something about that pendent…?" Monroe whispered, his hands were holding onto Jason's arm as though he was doing a chin up.

Jason shook his head, "Nope."

"Jason…?" Danny hinted and Jason nodded.

"Right," he reached down for Monroe's gun and weighed it in his hand. "Thanks… I've missed having one of these." He grunted as he brought them to their feet. He pressed Monroe up against one of the empty walls, without a desk, bookshelf, or picture. He didn't want to provide Monroe with something he could use against him. Jason pointed the gun at Monroe as he searched him for other weapons, finding only a holstered knife on his boot he grabbed it and smiled, "Was needing this earlier." He quirked an eyebrow.

Being safe about it he put the knife in the same hand as the gun, being sure to keep the gun aimed up at Monroe before grabbing a fistful of Monroe's shirt and yanking him in Danny's direction. Once Jason was standing beside Danny he released Monroe but never took his eyes or the gun off of him as he handed Danny the knife. "Cut yourself free… but make it fast." He said his eyes flicking to Danny for only a brief moment before training back on Monroe.

Once Danny was free they both stood in front of Monroe with the weapons ready to kill if need be. "I'm impressed boys." Monroe praised though they both got a sense it was in scorn and there was something going on that they didn't know about.

"Shut up." Danny ordered bitterly and Jason looked at him in surprise, Charlie was definitely evident in Danny's life… he couldn't help but wonder if it came from their mother.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work…" Jason started and Monroe tilted his head back, listening intently. Monroe was baiting them into losing their cool but Jason recognized it as a tactic his father would always use and it wasn't going to work. He could only hope that Danny would be just as good. "You need to get the house cleared out, everyone leaves the house. I'll be watching so… if you even _blink _wrong… I'll blow your goddamn head off." Jason's eye twitched to show his lack of self restraint to kill him where he stood right then. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Monroe said gently and Jason's lip curled into a snarl.

"That's step one." He continued and Monroe nodded in understanding, again listening intently. "Step two, we go get Rachel." Danny visibly relaxed a bit, "Step three is we ride out of here unharmed."

"So that's the deal?" Monroe asked and brought his hand to his chin and scratched.

"Oh… no. The other part is you don't speak unless we tell you to." Jason added, unwilling to listen to his baits and manipulative words. He knew all too well how Monroe functioned and he wasn't about to be thwarted for letting Monroe get to him.

Monroe stuck out his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth turned downward and he nodded. Jason looked to Danny and nodded, bringing a small smile from the blond boy.

X.x.X.x

"Danny, douse the candles." Jason ordered, now holding onto Monroe's jacket by the nape of his neck, the gun pressed into his back. Danny ran around and put out all of the candles, making it almost completely dark inside the house, the sun already setting outside. "Where's Rachel." He demanded of Monroe, following the given instructions.

"Danny?" She called when she saw who it was who came into her room, the same room Charlie had been in when she had been here.

"Hey, Mom…" He said quietly and cut her ropes deftly, as soon as she was free she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed the side of her face to his. "Mom we have to go…" He said quietly, just as she began to stroke his hair in the back.

"Yeah…" She nodded, knowing he had to be right. As they stood she noticed than Monroe was being held by Jason. "How?"

"It's not important." Danny shushed and grabbed her hand in his left, his right holding the knife.

Again, Jason tried not to believe that this was too easy, "C'mon… we gotta get out of here."

X.x.X.x

Neville walked up front again, Charlie behind him at a safe distance so she could dodge him if he tried to attack, while Miles and Nora walked behind them, guns in hand. Andy had a whole stash, much to the displeasure of Neville, and had given them each a gun. "You know we're doing exactly what he wants, right?" Nora said with a roll of the eyes and Miles nodded, his face unreadable.

"We don't have many other options. If we're going to get close to Monroe… this is how to do it." He said in a dark tone, obviously not happy with his own choice of action.

"Yeah but…"

Miles brought his lips into a thin line before stopping and squaring off to Nora, "What would you have me do, Nora…? What should I do that I'm not already trying? Is there some secret place? Is there some magical land where I can get to Monroe without stepping into some trap?" He looked around and spread his arms out wide, "Tell me where it is Nora! Tell me where it is… and I'll dance all the way to it, if you want!"

Nora glared at him, "You can be such an ass hole sometimes, you know that?" Miles slumped a bit and rolled his eyes along with his head.

His eyes followed Neville and Charlie, nodding at his niece when she turned her head to look over her shoulder at them. She offered a small smile before looking forward and continuing. "I just don't know what you want from me…" He admitted and bowed his head. "I'm tryin', Nora… I really am." Nora nodded a little though her eyes were still icy, "I need to fix what I made… Monroe was of my making and I need to stop it before he destroys everything in his path." They started walking again when they realized how far ahead the other two were. "We need to stop him before he gets the power back on."

Suddenly a man jumped out into the path, gun aimed at Charlie. Nora and Miles ran forward guns raised, "Hey!" Miles shouted and the man stopped and looked at him.

"Don't move or I shoot her!" He said, his voice wavering a bit.

Neville spun around, seeing an opportunity and grabbed Charlie from behind, his arm wrapped around her neck his other hand aiming Charlie's revolver at her head. "Miles… Nora…" He started, peering around Charlie's head to look at them. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be…"

"Neville…" Charlie choked. "You don't have to do this…" His eyes flashed in anger and he tightened his grip on her, bringing a strangled gasp from her.

"Now the house isn't too far from here… we're gonna go back there and then you can all have a Matheson family reunion." He said darkly his face set in stone. "Now, throw your weapons to my guy here."

Nora looked at Miles and Miles, Nora. With a silent nod they tossed their weapons out on front of them so that the soldier could grab them. He gave one to Neville and held the other one himself. In a series of events; Neville put the revolver in his belt loop and used the rifle he was given to push into Charlie's back while the younger soldier, not much older than Jason, walked behind a willing Nora and Miles.

"It's all part of a plan." Miles said quietly so only Nora could hear him.

"It better be a good one."

X.x.X.x

"Are we clear, outside?" Jason asked Danny, who was peering outside the window.

"Yeah looks like- oh shit…"

"Danny!" Rachel tried to scold but a look of 'really?' from her son stopped her… it wasn't easy to just jump back into her sons life after 11 years of being absent.

"What is it?" Jason asked, ignoring the awkward mother/son relationship situation.

"Neville has Charlie… and Miles… and Nora." Danny said in a defeated tone.

Jason cursed and Monroe smiled a bit, "do the other men see them yet?" He asked and moved towards the window to see what Danny saw.

Danny shook his head, "No… not yet… but it won't take long."

Just as Danny had predicted soon everyone was back indoors; Jason, Danny, and Rachel were all tied back up and standing in the kitchen by the time that Neville and his three prisoners came in as well.

"Jason!" Charlie cried when she saw him, the moment she stepped into house. She ran up to him and cupped his face in her hands, "Are you alright…?" She asked, taking in the fresh bruises on his face and fingering the one under his eyes gently, wincing when he flinched a bit.

He nodded and kissed her palm, "Are you…?" He asked, his eyes searching her face frantically but when she nodded numbly he relaxed a bit.

"You two are just too touching." Monroe said softly before having them separated despite her cries and frantic attempts to hold onto him. Jason fought against both the ties and the person holding him back.

"Keep your hands off of her!" He ordered, his eyes fierce.

Charlie had her wrists tied behind her back, just like the rest of her family and as she looked over all the faces in the room she fell on her mother's face.

"Mom…?" She gasped and looked to Danny, who was standing right beside their long lost mother, when he nodded she felt her knees go weak. Miles had a similar reaction as he looked Rachel up and down.

"Hey, sweetie…" She whispered, her face mournful. "Everything's going to be okay."

Everyone in the room stopped to stare at her like she was crazy.

X.x.X.x

Everyone was put in a different room; Miles was in the one guest room, Nora was in the library, Rachel in the master bedroom, Jason in the laundry room, Danny in the other guest bedroom while Charlie was in the girls bedroom – all of them tied up, and all of them in a chair.

After an hour of silence everyone was getting a little antsy, wondering what was going to become of them. Charlie's mind felt like it was about to explode with all the different thoughts in her mind; Her mother was alive… was this Miles plan all along? Were they going to survive? What did Monroe think they had to offer? Her mother was alive…?! What did her parents have to do with the militia? Her mother was _alive?! _And in the next room?!

Charlie's mind flashed to the last memory she had of her mother… of her walking away despite her begging for her to come back and stay with them. In that moment, as she sat in the hard chair, she wondered if her mother ever thought of her after all this time… why she didn't come back… if she had _wanted _to leave.

There was a shout from Neville downstairs followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. _Jason…_ She thought and her mind reeled with panic. "_Jason!" _she cried and began to try and wriggle out of her restraints again.

Neville continued to punish his son, again… for going against Monroe, for threatening to 'curb stomp his head into the floor'.

Charlie let out a scream as he heart began to break. She'd seen the result of his beatings, not only the scars and bruises but also the night terrors that plagued him almost every night, but she'd never imagined she'd be forced to listen to it happening. She screamed for them to stop, to leave him alone. Charlie was twisting her hands back and forth continuously, flinching with every skin level that burned away with the rope. When blood surfaced she was almost relieved, hoping that would help slip her hands out. All the while she kept screaming for Jason.

The plan was simple, annoy them with her screaming until they came up to either shut her up or gag her, by then she hoped to have her hands free and she could attack him, take his weapon and hopefully have enough time to free everyone else and break out.

It was no surprise when a man came up to gag her, what was bad was that she hadn't had enough time to get free. To make matters worse he noticed the splatters of blood on the ground and when he saw she was almost freed of her ties he tightened them again, proving all her previous attempts futile. Even as he left she continued to scream through the strip of cloth that tied through her teeth and around the back of her head. But when her brother started to moan and cry out from his beatings as well, she screamed so loud and long that her voice went raw and she didn't stop until she was out of air, and passed out.

X.x.X.x

When Charlie finally stopped screaming Miles wasn't sure if he should be relieved or concerned. He knew she was strong but sometimes she just had the wrong idea of how to handle things. His door opened and he nodded at the sentry who squinted his eyes at Miles before turning back and closing the door behind him.

Miles sighed and looked around the room a bit, ignoring the sounds of his nephew and his nieces boyfriend's beatings. Finding nothing of use at first glance he sighed and bowed his head his mind reeling with the possible outcomes within the next 12 hours. His mind was on Charlie and Nora the most, hoping that there was some sort of possibility that at least they would survive.

Suddenly the door opened and Neville was in the doorway and Miles tilted his head to the side, "I suppose it's my turn." He grumbled but Neville didn't even frown. The door closed and Miles couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled him and he swallowed hard. Neville pulled out a large, combat knife and walked up to him slowly and Miles felt the blood rush out of his face.

Neville walked around behind Miles and held the knife to Miles throat. Raising her head as though it would keep him further away from the blade, Miles tried to keep his breathing calm. He wasn't one to panic but when he was completely defenseless and he knew that if he was gone he couldn't protect Charlie anymore… it was enough to send him reeling. "Wait wait wait wait!" He rushed but was silenced when the blade touched the soft spot on his throat.

"You kill Monroe… and you get your family out. That's it." Neville said gruffly next to his ear. "I'll take care of the rest of the guys." Miles eyes were wide from the adrenaline and confusion from the contrast of violence to Neville's words. "Are we clear?"

Miles was stunned into silence the words still sinking in, "You're helping us-"

"Are we clear?!" Neville whispered harshly and Miles nodded, "Good." He pulled the knife away from Miles throat and cut the ropes around his wrists that were bound together behind the chair and his ankles which were tied to the legs of the chair.

Still unsure Miles stood quickly and turned to face Neville, ready for a fight if need be. Neville was holding a revolver out to him, holding the barrel in his hand the handle out to Miles. Slowly but deliberately Miles grabbed the handle and took the gun.

Neville nodded once, his face still frozen in his usual scowl. "Don't mess this up, Matheson."

He nodded slowly and watched as Neville left the room, slamming the door behind him. Danny was still crying out from his beatings and he could hear Rachel crying next door and frowned, shit was about to get heavy.

X.x.X.x

_Felt super inspired today I guess… little more action this time…?_

_Anyway, I need your help._

_What's a better title for this story? Charlie's Turn doesn't make so much sense since she hasn't really been the prisoner this time either! So what do you think would go well with this story. _

_Sorry, sportygirl… no flashbacks this time. Prob next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the accidental pre-release/teaser type thing… I posted it without thinking about it… it was kinda an auto pilot thing. After I went to continue working on the chapter I realized it was already up! So I took it back down so I could finish it the way I wanted it to be. I did make changes to the part that WAS finished, for those of you who already got to read it when I made the mistake, so feel free to re – read it if you so desire._

_*long exhale* Now that THAT is over…_

_Please…_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Jason took deep, steady breaths… listening as his father convinced everyone to leave the house. How? He didn't really know, nor did he think he wanted to. All he knew was that Monroe was in the bathroom and Neville was clearing everyone. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded as though Neville gave Monroe some sort of laxative… Jason made a face. _Whatever works…_

There was a series of knocks along the wall - that was the signal… hopefully.

Being unsure he hesitated, shifting his weight and pacing a few times as he warred with himself with the decision. One, being that he had no idea if he could _actually_ trust his father to be helping him. Two, he had no idea if that was what the signal was supposed to be.

He went to the door slowly, opening it only enough for him to see out the crack between the door and the frame. He saw one of the soldiers run in frantically; spinning in circles around the room like a dog chasing his tale before finally stopping, relaxing as he looked at the counter with a relieved smile, then snatching the hat that had been sitting on the counter and finally running back out. Once he was gone Jason let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The bathroom door was still closed so he figured it was safe to assume that Monroe was still in side. He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, knife in hand.

"_Here," his father said in a hushed tone, his eyes steely as he held his sons gaze. "Take this…" he pressed the hilt of the knife into Jason's hands. "When I give you the signal… you need to run upstairs and help free everyone… I'll take care of Monroe and his men." Neville looked over his shoulder out of paranoia before letting out a long sigh then made eye contact with Jason again."Don't waste time." He finished before standing from his crouched position._

_Jason relaxed a bit but a solid punch to his jaw sent his vision into a blur of colors and shapes. "I have to make it sound convincing…" His father shrugged with a sly smirk that told Jason that his father still got some sort of joy out of making him miserable. "Cowboy up." he finished with a wink and Jason blanched, he hadn't heard his father say that since before the black out. _

_Neville left with a final shout of meaningless words, to keep up appearance, and left Jason sitting in the chair, unbound and knife in hand, to wonder what the hell just happened._

Jason looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody had come back and caught sight of him, a chill running down his spine at the eerie feeling that filled the house, the only sound Jason could hear was the sound of Danny's cries, echoing through the halls. He had heard Charlie screaming over his own cries earlier, as his father 'made it convincing', and he couldn't help but feel rage boil inside him… not at Charlie but their situation. They would never get to be at peace as long as Monroe was still alive. He thought about turning around and going after Monroe while he was at a disadvantage… but that wasn't what he was told to do. He was told to set everyone free and get out while he could.

The door to his right opened and he jumped the figure who stood behind the door, slamming him against the wall with the knife held to the man's throat. His eyes were wild until he saw who it was and he slumped a bit. "Put the knife down, kid." The man said in a hushed tone and then flicked his eyes downward. Jason followed his gaze and rolled his eyes when he saw a revolver pressed into his stomach.

"Didn't realize it was you…" Jason admitted and released Miles from his hold and took a few steps back. "How'd you get free?" He asked as he went to the door and checked to make sure the hall was still clear, he could hear Danny in the next room and couldn't wait to dispatch whoever was causing the boy pain.

"Your dad cut me loose… and gave me a gun." Miles said and tucked the gun into the back of his pants before he walked up behind Jason quietly.

Jason turned to face him again, still expecting him to be by the far wall, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Mile's face only inches from him. "He let me out too…" He recovered and Miles nodded.

"Let's just get out of here while he's got the squad distracted…" Miles suggested and Jason nodded silently in agreement then stepped out of the doorway and into the hall. Going to the room directly across the hall, he opened the door slowly and felt the rage from earlier boil within him again as he walked up to where Charlie sat in the center of the room, her head hung limply; chin touching chest and her blond hair creating a curtain around her face.

He knelt in front of her and lifted her head gently, cringing at how tight her gag was. "Charlie…" He called and began to lift his hands to untie the knot behind her head. She gasped and sprang to life, trying to move away from him out of instinct before relaxing and letting out a small, relieved sob which was muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

Once the gag was finally out she began to spout off a bunch of questions, "Jason… are you alright…? Did Neville do this to you?" She asked her gaze on his fresh bruises from Neville's 'convincing'. "How'd you get out? Where's Miles… Where's Danny…?"

"Charlie… take it easy…" He said and held her face in both of his hands, trying to calm her.

Her lip quivered and she diverted her gaze to the side, "Did you know my mother was alive?" She asked, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Jason paused and dropped his hands from her face so he could get to work on her bound ankles before moving for her hands which were still tied behind her back. "I swear to you Charlie… if I had known she was alive or even if I had known what happened to her…" He stopped and looked up at her to emphasize his words, "I would have told you and made it my personal mission to bring her back to you."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he sighed softly before wiping it away with the pad of his thumb but her next words sent his heart pounding. "Kiss me…" She pleaded, unable to move enough to do it herself. Jason didn't need to be told twice and he brought himself up higher, still on his knees in front of her, and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel more tears as they slipped between them but her lips were curved into a smile, he could feel her smile against his own relieved one while they kissed. When they pulled apart it was only a breath away, "Thank you…" She whispered and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Not knowing what to say or do next he simply closed his eyes and nodded against her head before wiping away her fresh tears. "I'm just glad you're okay…" He admitted before finishing his work in cutting her ties at her ankles then moving behind her to free her hands. The moment she was free against his own expectation of her going for the door she turned around and held his face in her hands before kissing him again, her longing for him sent Jason into a frenzy of need for her to be close. He pulled her up to him, pressing their bodies flush but as the heaviness of their location settled on his conscious he was forced to pull away from her. "We should save that for later…" He said in a rough voice, trying to control his fired* senses.

She nodded and blushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah…" She nodded again and Jason felt a pang of regret but they needed to escape otherwise there wouldn't be a later.

X.x.X.x

Miles opened the door to Danny's 'holding room' quietly, his heart rate was through the roof as he watched Danny get belted in the stomach for what he figured was the hundredth time by now. Danny caught a glimpse of him, his blue eyes pleading and desperate before he pinched them closed as another whip of the belt was inflicted on the boy's stomach.

Holstering his revolver he took a few long strides over to the soldier, whose back was turned to him as he beat on the youngest Matheson, his gait smooth and efficient with practiced ease. When he was close enough he grabbed the man's head in both of his hands and twisted abruptly to the side, letting the body fall to the ground as though it was worth nothing more than a bag of dirt.

Nobody hurt his family.

Nobody got between him and his objective.

The dead man had made the mistake of doing both.

Danny was gasping for air, his head tilted back and to the side. "What took you so long…" He said in a dry tone and Miles looked at him in mild surprise at his humor after such a beating.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and the same tone as Danny.

Danny shrugged and lolled his head to hold it up right, watching as Miles fished around in the soldier's pocket. When he found what he was looking for a small smile twisted his lips before he moved to cut Danny loose, handing the boy the weapon when he was freed. "Let's go get your Mom…" He said but as he turned around he was surprised to see both Rachel and Nora standing beside Charlie and Jason. "Never mind, then…. Let's go." He said and moved between all the people who had congregated in the hall, stopping in front of Nora.

"I'm okay…" She answered his unspoken question and Miles nodded, somewhat satisfied with her answer. He hesitated before turning away from her, wanting to say so much more than he felt he could at this point. A problem he always seemed to have with her, there was always something 'more important' to do than 'talk about feelings'. A decision he was certain he would regret one of these times.

"Okay," he turned to Jason and pulled him out of the group of people, holding him by the collar of his shirt. "You two, get them out of here." He turned to look at Nora who stood on his right, "Work together…" He looked to the rest of the Matheson's who stood close together, though Charlie's hand gripped Jason's arm. "Stick together… and whatever you hear in here. Don't come back."

"Miles..!" Charlie gasped and stepped closer to her uncle, a man she had come to trust and respect as much as her own father… possibly even more. "No…" She shook her head in protest.

"Charlie, will you listen to me for once? Just once… just do as I say." He begged her, his voice was rough but his eyes were pleading with her as they stared at one another.

The young woman nodded after a long hesitation, letting out a shuddering breath as she replied. "Okay…"

"Good," He nodded once and looked between all the different faces, he stopped when he saw Nora and didn't look away even as he spoke to Jason. "Go, take them down this way." He pointed down the hall, away from the way they came. "There's window with a ledge under it from the wraparound porch, jump down from there and make a break for the woods… keep running, Charlie knows of a place you can hide out until I come get you. If I'm not there by sundown… just leave." He paused to take a breath, "Charlie… no buts." He said, his eyes were still on Nora but he knew his niece better than she thought and he knew she had been about to argue with him… again.

After a beat they all began to carry out his orders, but not before Charlie could press a quick kiss on his cheek; an interaction between them that hadn't happened before now and the shock of the contact made Miles' eyes go wide for a brief moment.

They left in a single file line; Jason followed by Charlie then Danny and Rachel. He waited until they were out of the hall before he pulled Nora in close and pressed his lips to hers. "One of these days I'll get to say those things…"

Nora looked at him confused, "What?"

"One of these days there won't be anything 'more important'. If it was up to me… it would only be about you… nothing is more important to me than you." He said gruffly.

"Miles…" She breathed but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers again, this time it was more passionate and meaningful. "Miles, what?" She breathed, when they pulled away, but he just shook his head, one arm around her waist to hold her close while the other hand rested on the base of her neck.

"Go, help them find Andy's house… I'll meet you there."

"No, I'm staying."

"Nora, I don't have time to argue… go." She didn't move. "Now…" He said in a final voice.

"You can't just say something like that and expect to walk away." She argued and he growled.

"Nora... please…" he held her face in both his hands now. "Please, listen to me when I say this… we will talk about it when I get back. Just go… take care of my family." He took a deep breath, "I need you to protect them… I trust you." He said urgently before pushing her in that direction, dropping his hands to her shoulders.

She drew her lips into a thin line before cupping his face in her hand, "You better not be late…" She warned and he smiled and nodded.

"I won't… now go." She took one last look at him before running down the hall in the direction everyone else had escaped through, when she looked back one last time… he was already gone.

X.x.X.x

Charlie watched as Nora ran across the field and followed them into the woods. "What are you doing here… I thought you were going to help Miles!" She nearly screamed.

"He wouldn't let me stay."

"Unless he picked you up and threw you out the window… you could have stayed…" Charlie peered through the wall of trees and bushes, "He's all alone in there!" She started towards the house but Jason quickly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her into his chest. "Let me go! He needs someone to watch his back!"

"Charlie!" Jason tried to grab her attention even as she fought against his grip. "He knows what he's doing!" She continued to struggle against his hold on her and he growled internally, "_Charlie_!" He spun her around in his arms so they were facing one another.

Charlie's eyes darted around the woods, going between the defeated expression from Nora, the shocked look from her mother and the somber one of her brother who stood directly beside the older Matheson. "We can't just let him fight Monroe by himself…" Charlie whispered, finally looking back up at the man she loved. "He'll get himself killed… I'd never forgive myself if he died when I could have done something to help." Over the months of staying in their town Miles had continued to train her with the help of Nora, Jason, and Michael, another ex military man. Charlie was just as good in hand to hand as Jason was… at the least.

"Charlie…" Nora started, drawing everyone's attention to her. "He'll make it out… I'm giving him 10 minutes before I run in there. I promise he'll make it out, one way or another." Charlie blinked before nodding.

Finally calmed from her previous outburst Charlie slumped into Jason's chest, finding comfort in his secure embrace. She had always found him the most comforting, even in the worst situations. Jason dipped his head so that his cheek was against the top of her hair, closing his eyes as he relished their first, real moment together since she had been taken.

Charlie listened to his heartbeat and hummed, closing her eyes and taking deep, calming breaths. She felt on edge about the next 10 minutes but she had to be confident that she would see him come out of the house, alive.

X.x.X.x

Miles stood in the kitchen, his eyes on the bathroom door that was in clear sight of where he was standing. The counter was about a foot to the left of the hallway opening and the bathroom was on the left side of the hall two doors in from the kitchen, so standing in the right place at the counter gave a clear view of the bathroom entrance.

He twirled the gun from hand to hand, feeling the weight of the revolver and getting used to the flaws and perfections of the weapon. He took a moment to look out the kitchen window that sat above the kitchen sink to his right, he could see the dark clouds moving back in and vaguely wished that he still had the weather channel to refer to, curious about all the stormy weather they've been experiencing. He wondered what the chances were that it was a hurricane, with how windy it had been the night before and the consistent downpour of rain.

Movement from the bathroom brought his mind back to the current situation and he steeled himself, prepared to face his former best friend and partner. The seconds ticked on but Miles felt it was more like an eternity and finally the door open and Monroe stepped out, book in hand, still flipping through the torn pages. Miles didn't move, just watched Monroe as he walked through the hall with his nose in a toilet paper book. Finally Monroe looked up, surprised when nobody had run up to him with some sort of report or complaint, then realized why a moment later when the entire kitchen was cleared out aside from Miles Matheson.

Snapping the book closed Monroe leaned against the corner where the hall and kitchen wall met, "Miles Matheson…" He said with a thoughtful smirk, "It's been too long…"

Miles gave him a cold glare though his features were void of any emotion. "Not long enough…?" He played along with the cliché 'arch nemesis formalities'. Monroe smiled a bit his eyes drooping as he relaxed in response but Miles continued, "You gotta stop with this power hungry bull shit."

Monroe stood upright, his eyes wide in animated surprise. "bull shit…?" he started and tossed the book on the table as he cross the kitchen, uncomfortably relaxed as he passed by Miles. "This is what you started… this is what the militia was made to do…" He continued as he paced the length of the kitchen island counter, stopping on the opposite end of Miles and planting his hands on the top of the marble surface to brace himself.

Miles scowled, "You _know_ that's not true." He said, his mind going back to the real reason, the images of brutally murdered families and innocent people flashing through his mind. "The militia was meant to bring order back… not break it further."

"Broken? You think that this nation is _broken_?" Monroe asked in shock, his eyes wide but his features complacent.

"It's in constant civil war!" Miles pointed out, his voice harsh and eyes icy. "The differences between the militia and the resistance… then there are those who don't want either and they are fighting _both._ Yes, it's broken!"

"So what do you want me to do? Stop leading the miltia…? That would be like," He looked up as he thought of a way to put it, "Like, breaking something that's already '_broken'_" he air quoted.

"You're not gettin' it Bass…" He mumbled.

"Do _not_ call me that!" Monroe shouted, "You don't _deserve_ to call me that." He pointed at him menacingly.

"All I did was leave, I never did anything to make you-"

"Make me what, Matheson?!"

"To make you-" Miles stopped and looked at the front door when he heard talking outside followed by footsteps. He shook his head, frustrated as he looked back at Monroe. "Stop searching for power you can't have… not when the nation is torn apart like this. If you want things to go right… you gotta be better than a dictator." He took one last look at the door before backing back up into the hallway. "You can fix this, Bass… make it right." He finished, his words heavy with desperation.

Monroe watched him leave and when his captain finally stepped into the kitchen with news of the family's execution Monroe remained silent then pulled the paper with the drawing of the pendant on it and stared at it. When Captain Pratt finished his report the rest of the squad had also rejoined in the large farm house kitchen, Neville included. Soon after Pratt went to make his rounds to check all the rooms, that were supposed to be occupied by their multiple prisoners, returning with a horrified expression. "Sir! All the prisoners!" He was breathing heavily, "They're gone!"

Casually, Monroe looked up from his paper and blinked once, then in a monotone voice he simply said; "Well… go find them…"

X.x.X.x


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter! _

_Uhm, out of lack of ability to be creative I'm giving you this advice now. At the end of this chapter… well near the end… imagine the house being the same set up as Stuart Little's house. No I'm not kidding. The same location between the two brick buildings and the same layout of the inside. I couldn't find a good way to fit it in without ruining the pace of the story… so._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie peered through the trees, along with everyone else, waiting for Miles to come running across the field to join them in the safety of the woods. They all stood with squinted eyes, crossed arms or hands in their pockets except Jason who was standing behind Charlie with his arms wrapped around her front at her shoulders and Charlie who was holding onto his forearm where it lay across her upper chest by her collar bone, and furrowed brows. Finally Nora broke the 9 minutes silence and shook her head, "I'm going in after him…"

"I'm coming with you!" Charlie added and pulled away from Jason who said he would go as well, followed by Danny.

Just as Nora was about to turn around and argue with so many people coming Miles jumped from the same window they had and sprinted across the yard, revolver in hand. Nora brought her lips into a thin line though the corners were lifted into a small smile, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and Jason nodded his head with a smile.

Once Miles jumped through the tree line, nearly running Nora over everyone visibly relaxed, "What the hell are you guys still doing here?" He asked in a rush, mildly out of breath. "I told you to go to Andy's…"

"We were gonna wait ten minutes…" Nora told the half truth and Miles nodded a couple times before pointing behind them to the hidden path to Andy's.

"Let's go then…"

"To Andy's?" Charlie asked and Miles shook his head.

"No…" He said with a sigh, "Let's go home…"

The group started walking but the sound of rustling leaves and twigs brought them all to turn around and fall into defenses stances for both of those with or without a weapon. Neville popped out from behind a tree with his hands raised. "Don't shoot…" he said specifically to Miles before looking between the rest of the faces in the group. "I'm not armed…" Jason took a few short strides up to his father, pausing to look into his eyes, then reached under Tom's jacket to un-holster Neville's revolver, handing it to a waiting Charlie, before grabbing the knife out of his father's boot and tucking it in his belt. "Okay, I'm armed but I wasn't going to harm anyone." He admitted with a tilt of the head, his hands still in the air.

"Then what do you want?" Jason questioned bitterly, his expression cold.

"I want to… start over…" he looked at Charlie, "Be the father you knew before the blackout…" He finished and looked back at his son.

Jason looked to his left, where Charlie stood beside him with a questioning look. "What about mom?" He asked before looking away from Charlie to Neville.

Tom looked down and regret flashed through his features, "She… passed away." Jason's eyes went wide. "About a month ago…" It had been over 5 months since they settled in the town they now called home, 6 since Charlie had rescued Jason from his own father. Jason hadn't seen or talked to his mother in over half a year.

Charlie watched as Jason went from bitter to raging in a matter of moments, his hand curled into a fist and before she could say anything it connected with Neville's nose. "Jason!" She cried and pulled on his arm before he could tackle his stunned father and beat him further.

"You beat her up too? You leave _her_ for dead?!" Jason shouted, his eyes wild, barely registering Charlie's attempts to hold him back.

"Jason!" She cried and looked to her uncle for support.

Miles walked up behind Jason and pulled him back with strength that Charlie lacked and pulled Jason out of his blind rage. Neville stood straight, holding the back of his fingers up to his nose as blood dribbled out his nostrils. "She didn't want to tell you, but we believed she might have cancer…" Neville started. "She died in her sleep…"

Jason shook his head and pulled out of Miles grip and stalked away; unable to cope with all the different, conflicting emotions he had running through his mind.

Charlie watched him go, knowing it was probably better to leave him alone right now. "Just let me come with you…" Neville proposed to an impassive Miles. "Let me start new with my son,"

Miles shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Not my decision." He said, looking to Charlie before turning around and rejoining with Nora, Danny and a silent Rachel.

Rachel had hardly said a word since talking to Danny in the library about the power and pendants, still in shock of how different her children were from the kids she left behind over 12 years ago. She'd missed out on so much of their lives and she barely recognized who they had become. Both were intelligent beyond their years, strong and independent. Charlie was compassionate be hard as stone when it came to sticking up for herself or those close to her. Danny was just as compassionate and didn't take any shit from anyone.

She watched as Neville turned to Charlie. "You said it yourself… I can still be the dad that Jason wants… let me have that chance…?"

Charlie took a deep breath and held it, her features her soft despite her poker like face. Part of her wanted to say yes to his proposition but she had been on his violent side, and seen more of what he could do… even to his own blood. If she was honest; Neville terrified her, with his fierce, cold glares and violent tendencies. He killed her father, kidnapped her brother and nearly killed her love – his son. He was dangerous. But if he wanted to make things right… who was she to deny him a second chance?

"Charlie…" Neville called softly, bringing her back to present time and out of her own inner battles.

She shrugged and looked over her shoulder, "It's not my decision either…" She said as she looked back at him, resisting the urge to shudder at his intense look.

"Talk to him for me…?" He asked, his voice dripping with desperation.

Shaking her head she stepped away. "This is between you and him." She turned her back on him and walked over to Danny and gave him the hug she'd been wanting to give him since she saw him for the first time at the house. They held onto one another for quite some time before she pulled away and looked up to her mother, who stood a good 3 inches taller than her. Charlie tried not to feel like she was still a child as Rachel smiled down at her.

X.x.X.x

"Jason…" Neville called as he stepped up behind his son carefully, wary that he might throw another punch at his already broken nose.

"Why are you doing this…? Why now?" Jason asked, still not turning to look at his father squarely though Neville could see his profile knowing that this was a way for Jason to avoid direct eye contact but still be able to keep a reasonable sight on him so that if Neville tried to attack he wouldn't be at a disadvantage. In other words… his son didn't trust him. "because Mom is dead…?"

Neville took a deep breath before answering, "No… I mean I am dreadfully sorry she is, and I'm even sorrier that I didn't tell you or try to contact you about it…" he started even now he could hear the hollowness of his last part. Jason turned to face him and snarled a bit but Neville continued before he could say anything. "but this is about something that… that Charlie said." He began and Jason shook his head.

"You leave Charlie out of this." He jabbed his finger at him.

"She said that you told her about when we used to go fishing…" He rushed out and Jason fell silent. "It got me thinking… we really did lose our relationship… after the incident in the kitchen."

Jason remained quiet as he listened to his father.

"I want to have that back, son. I don't want to fail you as a father anymore. I know that that sounds… absurd after everything I've done to ruin whatever may have survived between us… but I do want to start over and fix what I've… broken."

"It's not broken, Dad… it's destroyed." Jason spat, his eyes cold and body rigid with intense bitterness.

"Let me try, Jason." He urged, his voice pleading and his eyes reflecting his desperation to earn his trust back.

Jason looked away, to the woods around them, catching a patch of blond hair. A flicker of a smile passed over his lips at the innocence of Charlie's curiosity. He wondered what she was expecting him to do… if she wanted him to give his dad another chance. With her losing her own father he was certain she would want him to give his father a second chance, since she couldn't do _anything_ with _her_ father… not after what his father did – killing him. Then there was that, maybe Charlie just wanted him to shoot his dad in the face, allowing justice to be served to her father's murder.

He knew the decision wasn't about what _Charlie_ wanted but he couldn't help but wonder. He didn't want to lose her over a 'bad' decision made about his father. He looked back to his awkward looking father who looked like he just wanted to disappear into the wind. "If you're playing me…" Jason warned and Neville gaped at him.

"Jason…"

The younger Neville held up his hand to stop him, "Don't even try to tell me you wouldn't."

Neville sighed and nodded his understanding. "Thank you…" he said softly.

Flicking his gaze back to where he last saw Charlie he smiled when he saw a smile of her own on her lips. He felt a pang of need for her to be close and had to resist the urge to run after her and take her in his arms that very moment. Charlie gave him a small dance of her fingers in a flirtatious wave before ducking behind the bushes and slipping back to the rest of her family.

Jason looked back to his father before nodding his head in the direction he knew the Matheson's and Nora to be waiting for them. Neville nodded and followed his son but when Jason paused and politely waited for him to catch up before walking beside him, he realized that there was no walking behind anyone, he'd be up front for quite some time.

X.x.X.x

Charlie shook her head before turning into Jason and pressing her face against his chest to hide away from the sight. In response Jason wrapped one arm around her shoulders and fisted his other hand in her hair, closing his own eyes from the charcoaled town that was once their home.

Danny walked along side Miles and Nora as they searched for survivors amongst the dead people they had once called a family, not even a week ago. Now all that remained were scorched corpses, their faces frozen in terror and pain.

Jason glared at his father from overtop Charlie's head. "I had no idea…" Neville said honestly. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Rachel stood beside Jason and Charlie and when Jason said he was going to help look for survivors, she took over in comforting a devastated Charlie. However, Charlie straightened and took a side step away from her when she moved in to embrace her.

"I'm fine…" She said in a detached tone.

Rachel nodded and watched as he daughter walked away from her. "She'll come around." Neville started, "She thought you were dead… give her some time to process."

"Because you're the expert on parent/child relationships." She stated coldly. Neville nodded numbly and looked away, somewhat speechless by her cold account.

X.x.X.x

"There's nothing here." Miles said in a defeated tone and looked down at a still smoldering piece of rubble.

Nora came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his right one, "We'll find somewhere new…"

"I'm tired of moving… I liked it when I had my own place in Philly*… had a good business going." He said and knelt down, Nora following his position and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can have it again…" She whispered before looking up at him, her head still on his shoulder. "We can do it together…?" She tried and Miles looked down at her the best he could with the way they were positioned.

"You want to settle down…?" He asked perplexed, "What about the resistence?"

Nora laughed through her nose, "There are other ways to help other than getting myself captured to steal a gun, you know."

"Really?!" Miles asked sarcastically, "You made it seem like that was the only way to help at the time."

"At the time…" She shrugged and pursed her lips a bit, "It was…"

Miles tilted his head up to look at the sky as in deep thought, "What about blowing up trains…?"

"Hey, I went back on that…"

"Yeah, but I still had to do the heavy lifting." Miles said with a sigh of displeasure and a quirked eyebrow. Nora scoffed and pushed him over in his unbalance state, standing up before he could pull her down on top of him. Miles gaped at her in mock disbelief and she winked.

"So are we together… or not." She asked and held her hand down to help him up if he said they were together.

He stared at her then to her hand then back to her, "Together…" He took her hand and she started to help him up but then let go and let him fall back on his ass.

"Are you sure?" She asked with an impish grin.

Miles huffed and nodded, "Yes…!"

She smiled and offered him her hand again, this time helping him to his feet.

Before she could let go of his hand he pulled her into him, releasing her hand and letting the momentum do the rest of the pulling, he wrapped that arm around her waist and held the back of her head in his other hand, finally pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Nora moaned quietly in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers pushing up into his hair. When the pulled apart, much to both of their displeasure, Miles smiled. "Definitely together."

X.x.X.x

"Jason!" Charlie screamed. Her hair was still in a messy bun on the top of her head and she was still trying to shrug on her jacket as she ran after him. "Jason! I swear to God I'll lose my mind if you don't give me my frakin' boot!"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He teased, keeping just out of her reach as he danced around the house.

Charlie huffed and stopped chasing him, a stray lock of hair falling into her face. "It's none of your business…" She said and crossed her arms defiantly. "Now gimme. My. Boot." She ordered her eyes fierce as she pinned him to the spot in which he stood. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase to their two story house while he stood on the third step up.

Jason tsked, "That's no way to talk to your one and only boyfriend now is it?" When she didn't reply and only glared up at him he paused, "I a_m _you're one and only boyfriend, right?" Charlie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Of course you are, love." She forced out, "Now _please _give me my boot." She said as sweetly as possible while holding out her hand expectantly, like a mother waiting for her child to hand over the stolen cookie from the cookie jar.

"Not until you tell me where you're going." Jason said and looked down his nose at her.

Charlie sighed in defeat and let her arm drop to her side. "Nora and I…." She started and Jason waited patiently. "Are going out on a…" Jason continued to wait. "girls night out with my mom…" She felt ridiculous saying the words. She was Charlie Matheson, trained killer… bad ass hunter and much more and here she was… going on a "girl's" night. "It's my mother's idea…" She added and Jason nodded and took the few steps down so that he was on the floor with her.

Reaching up he tucked the stray curl behind her ear and tilted his head to the side, "See? Was that so hard?" He asked and smiled when her face turned red and she shook her head quickly even as she looked up into his eyes. With his hand still cupping the side of her face her leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. He pulled away quicker than usual, teasing her. "Maybe I can convince you to stay?"

Charlie glared at him but when he pressed his lips to her again she seemed to melt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body closer to his. He deepened the kiss, matching her desperate need to be close.

Suddenly she pulled away and Jason felt the boot in his hand ripped from his grasp, followed by a satisfied, "ha!"

"You're kidding me… did I just get played?"

She pulled her boot on and grinned at him like the Cheshire cat. "You better believe it, handsome." She pecked his lips as she pulled her hair out of the bun, letting her natural curls cascade around her shoulder and sending Jason into a whole new urge to be with her, to just take her up to their room and convince her to stay with him. "There's left over dinner in the icebox if you want it, and if you get bored I'm sure Miles wouldn't mind some extra hands at the bar…"

Jason stood frozen in his spot at the bottom of the stairs as he watched Charlie finish getting ready in front of the mirror in their lobby, as she pumped her curls and wrapped her scarf around her neck. He couldn't believe he was being house trained now… was this what settling down was? She was going to go out on girl dates now and he would be stuck at home… alone… with no Charlie. He felt like a puppy being left on his own for the first time.

When he heard the door open he realized she was about to leave and he snapped his head to the front door to watch her. His eyes wide with comedic horror, seeing him look like that made Charlie laugh in amused pity and walked back up to him and kissed him tenderly, her hands resting on his chest making him ache for her to stay all the more. "I'll be back by sundown…" She informed after she pulled away. As she closed the door behind her she poked her head in one last time and waved at him.

He stood there for another few seconds, just staring at the door… waiting for her to come back, walk into his arms, and stay with him. She didn't. He sighed a bit before going to the kitchen and opening the icebox only to find he wasn't hungry. He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking back into the foyer, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and walking out into the busy streets of New York. He'd see if Miles needed help at his bar, Cornerstone and if not… he'd just stay there to drink.

X.x.X.x

"So what did you guys do for girls night?" he asked curiously, staring at the ceiling trying to keep his senses calm as Charlie trailed her fingers up and down his bare chest.

He could hear her smile as she spoke, "We taught my mom how to make a bomb…"

Jason laughed and looked down at her, "_That's _'girls night'?"

"For me and Nora… yes. For Mom…? Nope." She giggled and Jason chuckled.

They fell into comfortable silence as they listened to the people still awake outside. Unlike their town that had been their home for months, New York never slept. They had heard from the older adults that New York had always been like that, had been referred to as such as well. There was always something going on in New York, and if you were a light sleeper… you didn't belong there. They'd been in New York for a little over a year now, they were certain if they ever left New York… they'd have to readjust all over again, this time to the silence of the night rather than the business of it.

Charlie shivered a bit and curled in closer to Jason. He looked down at her and frowned slightly before pulling the blankets up around her tighter. He was laying on his back with his arm around her shoulders while she laid on her right side with one arm tucked underneath her own body and the other was draped over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "Little better?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah." She smiled and turned her head so she could kiss his neck. Closing his eyes in response he turned his head to rest his on top of hers.

"So have you heard from your father?" She asked after another stretch of silence.

He shook his head, "No, but I expect him back by the end of this week." She nodded and yawned nestling her face in his neck for more warmth. "Goodnight…" he whispered and she replied with a nod.

"I love you, Jason…" She murmured.

He turned his head and pressed his lips to her brow, "I love you too…" He said against her skin and she hummed. He watched the shadows from outside dance on their bedroom ceiling, listening to Charlie's breathing until it became deep and even before he fell asleep himself.

_The End_

X.x.X.x

…. Or is it…?

X.x.X.x

Neville stood by the tree and picked at the skin on his thumb by his fingernail, it was calloused from his nervous habit, something he had picked up on these regular meetings. With nothing else to do while he waited he had resorted to scratching away the skin layers on his thumb, tethering himself to reality and a sense of calm with pain. He heard the sound of a galloping horse and stood upright and straightened out his jacket.

The horse came to a grinding halt and the figure who sat in its saddle looked down at him with a demeaning stare. "Sir," he greeted and saluted.

"Well?" The figure asked impatiently.

"They've got three of the twelve, sir." He updated.

"How close are they to finding the next one…?" He asked.

"Sir… these things take time."

"It's been a year and they've only been able to find two out of twelve?" He disputed.

"General…"

The man held up his hand to stop any of Neville's excuses. "You have their trust, correct?"

Neville nodded slowly, beginning to regret taking the assignment. Since putting himself back into Jason's life as a father instead of a Commanding Officer, all the distance he'd put between them in an attempt to protect Jason from being used as leverage against him had become futile. Jason was in more danger now, since they'd reconnected, than he ever was when his son hated him. Even though Neville loved seeing his son look up to him the way he used to when he was a boy, with love and respect, he hated it at the same time…

"Then, convince them to push harder. If what you said last time is true and still stands, they're getting too settled in their home lives… get them back into the adventure. Get them on the road. And get me those damn pendants." Monroe boomed.

"Yes sir."

"Good, same time… same place. Next month." Monroe said simply and started to turn his horse to go back to his base.

"General." Neville called before he could think. Monroe stopped and looked down at Neville from his place on his horse, waiting patiently for his second in command to speak. "When can I see my wife…?" He asked quietly.

Monroe didn't move a muscle and Neville wondered if he had heard him, "When I get my pendants." He answered finally.

Neville felt his heart sink and felt what hope you had built up on the journey over get dragged away with Monroe as he rode off into the shadows of the night. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He was beginning to wonder if it was better to just believe the lie he had fed his son about her being dead than it was to know the truth of reality.

He walked over to where he had tied his horse and patted his neck when he whinnied his excitement at seeing him. "Hey boy, let's go home, hm?" His horse stomped his hoof into the soft ground and Neville forced a smile before mounting and riding off into the night, on his way home to feed more lies to his son and Charlie's family.

X.x.X.x

_Nervous habit was something my baby brother used to do whenever he was bored or nervous. He would make himself bleed! It's a horrible habit, glad I got him to stop… anyway, wanted you to know it's not my habit nor do I think it's a normal habit to have._

_Don't hate me for the ending… I just want to leave the option open if I feel like writing more Revolution chapter stories. I think for now if I do it'll be one shots… _

_Thank you for following! Hope you enjoyed the adventure…!_

_With that?_

_Goodbye and Goodnight…!_


End file.
